The chemistry of the enzyme glycogen synthase will be further studied in terms of its multiple phosphorylation and control characteristics. The mechanism of action of insulin to stimulate glycogen synthesis will be further studied in terms of the insulin-mediated protein kinase inhibitory substance and the insulin-inhibited cyclic AMP-dependent protein kinase. Studies on the non-diabetic and diaetic skin fibroblasts, their cell biology and hormone requirements for growth are continuing. Studies on a possible pituitary etiology of diabetes are continuing, although most of these studies will be done by Dr. A. Rogol. Work is also in progress on the alpha-adrenergic receptor in rat adipocytes and the mechanism of its action and reversal by insulin.